Random Anime Party In A Random Room
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: Okay, i got a bad case of randomness and a sugar high...this is the result...Ronin WarriorsFushigi YuugiRorouni KenshinGundam WingRanma !2 crossover...with a cameo by STITCH!


Disclamer: I own none of the animes or characters mentioned other than Lady Lynnaya, who is me. I don't own the rights to Plastation, Dance Dance Revolution or any of the songs mentioned. They belong to other peoples luckier than me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lady Lynnaya: Heya. I got majorly bored, not to mention a bad case of writer's block and extreme randomness, so I randomly decided to invite my fav anime characters from my fav animes over to have a party in this random big room. Random is a fun word, isn't it? Yes it is.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(loud music playing, anime characters everywhere, another table with a punch bowl and cups, a table full of party food, a Playstation is set up with two dance mats and Dance Dance revolution, Genma is DJing in his panda form)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Tasuki, Kenshin and Sanosuke are in a corner, Sano and Tasuki are drunk as usual)  
  
Tasuki: (swinging a bottle of sake) Betcha ya can't.  
  
Sanosuke: (takes a swig from his bottle of sake) Betcha I can.  
  
Kenshin: (tries to take the sake from them, but fails) Now, now, please be reasonable, you two.  
  
Tasuki: (glares at him fro trying to take his sake) Stay outta this, strawberry head. And no, ya can't.  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah? Watch me . . . (runs up behind Lady Lynnaya, steals her hair tie, runs back)  
  
Tasuki: Damn! Ya did it. Shit.  
  
Kento: Hey, Tasuki! You owe me twenty bucks.  
  
Tasuki: She hasn't killed him yet! The bet was on how long it would take her to kill him, remember, baka?  
  
Kento: Oh yeah . . . (starts flirting with Ukyo and Shampoo)  
  
Sanosuke: What do you mean by how long it takes her to kill me?  
  
Lady Lynnaya: WHO'S THE IDIOT WITH A DEATH WISH WHO STOLE MY HAIR TIE!? (pulls out a big shoe)  
  
Tasuki: That. (Duo points to Sanosuke, then starts stuffing his face with food, Lady Lynnaya starts chasing Sanosuke around with her shoe)  
  
(Kento starts a stopwatch)  
  
Megumi: That idiot will never learn. (sighs and starts talking with Sally [remember folks, Sally is a doctor . . . so is Megumi . . . so there is logic in having them talking to each other . . . it isn't me being random again])  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Ryo, Mousse, Nuriko, and Yahiko are playing tag-team Dance Dance Revolution, Yahiko and Nuriko are on the mats dancing to Butterfly)  
  
Yahiko: Slow ass crossdresser.  
  
Nuriko: Tiny Tim  
  
Yahiko: Uber-baka  
  
Nuriko: Shit . . . Tag! (steps off the mat, Ryo takes his place)  
  
Ryo: Vain little pain-in-the-ass.  
  
Yahiko: Washed up ninja.  
  
Ryo: Skip x, right?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah. Always skip x, q, and z.  
  
Ryo: Okay then . . . yippy little dog  
  
Yahiko: Crap . . . Tag! (steps off the mat, Mousse takes his place)  
  
Mousse: Anaconda of questionable parentage.  
  
Ryo: Brain-dead feather head.  
  
Mousse: Certifiable violent pyscopath.  
  
Ryo: Duck.  
  
Mousse: Oh, come on. Yes, I turn into a duck, but that really isn't much of an insult.  
  
Ryo: No, DUCK!  
  
(Mousse gets hit in the head with a shoe thrown by Lady Lynnaya)  
  
Lady Lynnaya: Damn you Sano! You weren't supposed to dodge it! (borrows Ukyo's giant spatula, starts chasing him with that)  
  
Yahiko: (watches her for a minute, laughing insanely at Sanosuke's misfortune, then shrugs and looks at Ryo) Where were we?  
  
Ryo: E.  
  
Yahiko: Oh, right. (kicks Mousse's unconcious body off the mat) You pick the next song.  
  
Ryo: (picks Candy) Hope you can keep up.  
  
Yahiko: I hate you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Wufei, Tamahome, and Ryoga are standing by the DJ's table)  
  
Wufei: Injustice! There aren't enough onnas here. They expect us to dance when there isn't a single girl available?  
  
Ryoga: My dear Akane, if only I had the courage to ask you to dance! But no, I am a coward. Not worthy to even be in the same room as you . . . (shuffles his feet, stares at the ground, depressed)  
  
Tamahome: Geez, this sucks. I wonder why Lady Lynnaya didn't want Miaka to come.  
  
Wufei: Because she likes her about as much as she likes that prima donna Relina.  
  
Tamahome: Why does she hate Relina so much?  
  
Wufei: You haven't met Relina, have you?  
  
Tamahome: No . . . is that a good thing?  
  
Wufei: Yes. That's a VERY good thing.  
  
Tamahome: (thinks for a minute) But what does that have to do with Miaka?  
  
Ryoga: ;_;  
  
(Lady Lynnaya stops chasing Sanosuke long enough to glomp Ryoga, then grab Ukyo, toss her into Ryoga's arms, and then toss them both onto the dance floor)  
  
Ukyo: Not one for subtlety, is she?  
  
Ryoga: I guess not.  
  
Ukyo: Has anyone ever told you you're cute?  
  
Ryoga: No . . . ^////^  
  
Ukyo: Idiots. (cuddles against his chest, Ryogo goes teary eyed, actually manages to dance pretty well) Don't you have a crush on Akane?  
  
Ryoga: Akane who? [Sorry, but this is something that I would pay to see happen in the manga]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Hotohori, Zechs, Quatre, and Kayura are talking next to the punch bowl)  
  
Quatre: (sips a cup of punch) Although I am not one who is overly fond of war, I don't find it very sensible to disarm an entire nation in the middle of a war, especially when it's at the heart of the war zone.  
  
Hotohori: I agree. A totally pasifist nation does nothing but put itself at risk by disarming in the middle of a war.  
  
Kayura: Only an idiot would do something like that. I mean, it's war! If nothing else, you must be able to defend yourself if not actively fight.  
  
Zechs: (pours himself a cup of punch, takes a sip) Yes, I agree. My sister is an idiot. (hearing that, Lady Lynnaya stops chasing Sanosuke and glomps Zechs)  
  
Lady Lynnaya: I knew it! I knew you felt that way deep inside. (goes teary- eyed)  
  
Zechs: (sweatdrop) Can you let go of me now?  
  
Lady Lynnaya: No. (glomps him harder) You're entirely too sexy for your own good, so I'll protect you.  
  
Duo: Hey, I thought you were protecting me!  
  
Lady Lynnaya: I was, but he's sexier, so he needs me more.  
  
Cye: So many horrible ways we could twist that.  
  
(Kayura smacks him)  
  
Noin: It's okay, Milady, I'll take care of him.  
  
Lady Lynnaya: I'm sure you will Noin. ^_~  
  
Duo: Great! Can you protect me now?  
  
Lady Lynnaya: Nope, it's Ryoga's turn to be protected. (runs and attaches herself to Ryoga, who had fortunatly stopped dancing by that time)  
  
Hotohori: Why does he need protection? He's not hot.  
  
Kayura: (scoffs) Says you.  
  
Rowen: (glares at Kayura) The only thing that endangers him is his sense of direction. Rather, his lack thereof.  
  
Kayura: (looks at them both with a smug look on her face) Are you two jealous?  
  
(Rowen and Hotohori don't respond, sips cups of punch they were holding)  
  
Lady Lynnaya: He's just so kawaii! I mean, look at him. I just love his fangs.and he turns into a cute little piggy! Who could possibly not like this guy?  
  
Duo: And what am I? Chopped liver?  
  
Lady Lynnaya: No, shredded chicken.  
  
Duo: Damn. (trudges off, joins Tasuki and Kenshin, challenges Tasuki to a drink-off, gets his ass kicked, gets royally plastered, passes out, Sally doodles on his face with a Sharpie, Kenshin walks away in disgust)  
  
Kenshin: (shakes his head) I did my best, that I did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(The Warlords are talking to Amiboshi and Suboshi)  
  
Deas: Being the bad guy isn't always that bad. I mean, you get to bet up people, you get that nifty dark cloud thingy whenever you show up, and a whole bunch of health benefits.  
  
Anubis: Plus, you get the capture bonus.  
  
Amiboshi: The capture bonus?  
  
Sehkmet: You know, when you go capture the enemies and you get to torture them and hear them scream like little girls?  
  
Amiboshi: Oh. The capture bonus. (sweatdrops)  
  
Suboshi: (grins) Oh yeah. Isn't the capture bonus great? An even better part of being the bad guy is if your boss is hot.  
  
Cale: We weren't that lucky. (thinks of Talpa and shudders)  
  
Amiboshi: (thinks for a minute) One of enemies was hot . . .  
  
Suboshi: (looks at him with a look of disgust) You mean Miaka? Honestly, I don't know what you, Hotohori, and Tamahome see in her.  
  
Anubis: Mia's kinda hot . . . kinda . . . if she would wear something other than that horrid pink, she would look even better.  
  
Other warlords: No argument there.  
  
Deas: Though I have to admit, her wearing that ugly shade of pink made her that much easier to spot in battle.  
  
Cale: And where she was, the Ronins were.  
  
Amiboshi: I guess you should be thanking her then.  
  
Anubis: Yeah, maybe.  
  
Sehkmet: Especially since we 'borrowed' her punch bowl for this party tonight.  
  
Deas: And snuck the Ronins out the house when she supposedly had grounded all of them for something or another.  
  
Cale: And used her only car to get here.  
  
Anubis: And let's not forget that the Ronins gave Yuli lots of sugar before we left, so she'll be having fun trying to deal with him.  
  
(the warlords all nod, the twins sweatdrop)  
  
Suboshi: (whispering to Amiboshi) Are they scaring you too?  
  
Amiboshi: (nods) Walk away slowly, then run?  
  
Suboshi: Meet you at the DDR pads.  
  
(the two walk away slowly, then run away in terror)  
  
Deas: I wonder what's wrong with them.  
  
(the other warlords shrug)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Chichiri is talking to Kenshin)  
  
Chichiri: And that is why cotton is better than silk after all, no da.  
  
Kenshin: I see. It's much like why coffee is better than tea, that it is.  
  
Chichiri: Coffee is especially wonderful on those mornings after all- nighters, no da.  
  
Kenshin: You have to be careful though, it stunts your growth, that it does.  
  
(Cye joins them, but then sees the fish bone in Sanosuke's mouth and passes out)  
  
Chichiri: I wonder what's wrong with him, no da.  
  
Kenshin: I have no idea, that I don't.  
  
Chichiri: Want to go try some of the cocktail shrimp?  
  
Kenshin: Sure, why not?  
  
(they go to the food table, and try to get some shrimp that Duo hadn't scarfed, Cye reawakens briefly, but passes out again after he sees them eating the shrimp)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Heero, Trowa, Mitsukake, and Sage are sitting in another corner, each with a cup of tea)  
  
Heero: . . .  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
Mitsukake: . . .  
  
Sage: . . .  
  
(all nod and sip their tea)  
  
Heero: . . . ?  
  
Sage: . . . !  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
Mitsukake: . . .  
  
(all nod and sip their tea again)  
  
Stitch: Heylo.  
  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
Mitsukake: Wow . . . what is that thing?  
  
Sage: I don't know . . . it kinda looks like a dog . . . sorta . . . maybe . . .  
  
(every girl in the room runs over)  
  
Lady Lynnaya: Isn't it kawaii?  
  
Kaoru: Adorable!  
  
Stitch: (waves) Heylo.  
  
Kayura: It talks!  
  
Megumi: Do you have a name?  
  
Stitch: My name Stitch.  
  
Shampoo: He so cute . . . you hungry, Stitch?  
  
Stitch: I guess.  
  
(the girls take him to the food table, leaving the guys all alone)  
  
Kento: Some guys get all the luck.  
  
Sanosuke: And all the ladies.  
  
Tasuki: Forget 'em. Women are nothing but pains in the ass. (takes a gulp of sake)  
  
Ranma: you can say that again.  
  
(Lady Lynnaya throws a shoe at Ranma, Ukyo throws her giant spatula at Tasuki, and Akane throws a bottle of cold water at Ranma)  
  
Megumi: Just because you guys are no where near as cute as him and girls like him better doesn't mean you have to be jealous.  
  
All the guys: Who's jealous?  
  
Stitch: Any of you ladies wanna dance?  
  
Lady Lynnaya: (glomps Stitch) Kawaii . . . (they start dancing to Devil in Disguise)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lady Lynnaya: Gotta love randomness. Oh yesh. This is what happens when you let me watch Lilo and Stitch and then let me watch anime. (insert diabolical laughter and cheap special effects) Just for those of you who are easily confused or have no idea who some of these people are, here's a list of who's here and the anime they're from:  
  
Ronin Warriors: Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen, Kento, Kayura, Deas, Cale, Sehkmet, Anubis, and references to Yuli and Mia  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri. Mitsukake, Nuriko, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and references to Miaka  
  
Rorouni Kenshin: Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko  
  
Ranma ½: Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Ranma, Mousse  
  
Gundam Wing: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Noin, Zechs, and references to Relina  
  
Lilo and Stitch: Stitch 


End file.
